I Love You, Yes I Do
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: "I... Iya... Tadi kau bi... Bilang su... Su... Suka?" ucapku terbata-bata. "Ooh.. Itu? Iya... Aku suka padamu, Dekisugi!" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lebar. BEO'S NEW FICT  RnR please? xD


**I Love You, Yes I Do.**

**Disclaimer: semua tokoh di Doraemon itu punyanya Fujiko. Fujio.. Dan ga mungkin jadi milik Beo... Andai itu milik Beo, pastilah Doraemon udah jadi Bishie, trus Dekisugi ama Doraemon udah ngerape Nobita.. *SLAP***

**Warning: OOC berlebihan, Boy x Boy, Shounen Ai, Don't like? Don't read~ saya tidak suka dengan orang yang memberi saya flame karena dia tidak suka BL. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya~ :D**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: DekiNobi *entah kenapa pengen bikin pair ini~ xD***

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Nobita! Lagi-lagi kamu! Sana berdiri di luar kelas!" kudengar suara seorang pria sedang memarahi seorang pemuda mungil berambut pendek berwarna hitam, berkacamata bulat, dan bermuka manis. Sepertinya pemuda itu lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan... Apa lagi yang ia perbuat? Tidak mengerjakan pr?

"Ma... Maaf, pak guru..." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Nobita tadi dengan muka ingin menangis. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan bergegas pergi keluar kelas. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas kecil, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah papan tulis. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di kelas ini. Hampir setiap hari Nobita melakukan kesalahan, dan disuruh berdiri di luar kelas. Kasihan juga, sih melihatnya, tapi kan itu salahnya sendiri...

Ah sudahlah, bukan urusanku ini... Ngapain juga aku memikirkannya?

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, ya? Aku, Hidetoshi Dekisugi. Umurku 15 tahun, hobiku belajar, dan selama aku bersekolah di Sekolah menengah ini, aku selalu mendapat peringkat satu setiap ujian. Aku pun menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS disini, dan juga banyak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka... Bahkan, gadis manis seperti Shizuka pun kutolak. Habis... Dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku, sih...

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Sampai ketemu besok, Dekisugi-sama!" ucap seorang gadis kepadaku, dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman. Apa-apaan 'Dekisugi-sama'? Memalukan...

Aku berjalan santai di lorong sembari menenteng beberapa buku yang kubutuhkan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan sesampainya di kelas, mataku menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat yang sedang duduk diam di kursinya. Kulihat ke sekeliling kelas... Tidak ada murid lain selain pemuda berkacamata bulat itu. "Nobita?" panggilku kepada pemuda berkacamata bulat itu.

"Ah, Dekisugi... Halo," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku pertanda bingung, "Kamu ngapain masih disini? Yang lainnya sudah pulang, loh..." ucapku sembari berjalan menghampirinya.

Nobita hanya tersenyum singkat, "Erm... Entah kenapa aku malas pulang kerumah... Nilai ulanganku jelek lagi... Pasti nanti ibuku marah," jelasnya sembari memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia lalu melirik ke arahku, "aku iri denganmu, Dekisugi..."

Aku mengerenyitkan alis mataku, "Iri? Kenapa harus iri?" tanyaku bingung. Aku pun menarik kursi di sebelah Nobita, dan duduk disana.

Kulihat Nobita hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "Yaa... Gimana, ya? Kamu kan pintar, tampan, baik, populer pula... Tidak sepertiku yang berlawanan denganmu..." ucapnya dengan muka sendu.

"Siapa bilang! Kamu manis, kok!" ucapku spontan.

"Eh?" ucap Nobita dengan muka kaget. Aku pun langsung menutup mulutku. Apa yang aku katakan barusan... Bodoh banget...

"Ah.. Eh... Itu maksudku-"

"Terima kasih, Dekisugi," ucap Nobita sembari tersenyum lembut.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihat Nobita tersenyum. Mukaku pun memerah dan memanas, "Err... Iya... Sama-sama... Mungkin," ucapku sembari menggaruk pipiku dan membuang muka. "Ah... Ya... Nobita... Tadi kamu kenapa dihukum?" tanyaku penasaran.

Nobita hanya menyengir lebar. Ia lalu mengambil buku catatan dari dalam tasnya, dan memperlihatkannya kepadaku, "Tadi, pak guru memergokiku yang sedang menggambar~" ucapnya sembari tersenyum polos.

Aku pun melirik ke arah buku catatannya, dan melihat gambar yang ia tunjukkan. "Wah... Kamu bisa gambar seperti ini?" ucapku takjub, dan hanya mendapat balasan cengiran lebar Nobita.

"Hehe~ begitulah..." ucapnya sembari tertawa.

"Kenapa kamu tidak jadi mangaka saja?" tanyaku yang masih melihat-lihat gambar Nobita.

Nobita menundukkan kepalanya, "Ibuku tidak setuju... Ia ingin aku menjadi peneliti..." lanjutnya lemah. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum paksa, "ah... Sudah lupakan... Ngomong-ngomong... Kamu tidak pulang?" tanyanya sembari menepuk punggungku.

"Ah? Eh... Iya... Tadinya aku mau pulang setelah mengambil tas..." ucapku sembari menunjuk tas kulit yang tergeletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatku dan Nobita mengobrol.

"Mau pulang bareng? Setelah berbicara denganmu tadi, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi lega... Dan aku jadi berani pulang~" ucap Nobita sembari tersenyum lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi, mukaku memerah melihat muka manisnya. "Err.. I...iya..."

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Dekisugi," ucap Nobita memecah keheningan ketika kami sedang berjalan.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, ya... Pandanganku terhadapmu sedikit berubah, loh," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil. "Aku suka padamu, Dekisugi~" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, "E... EEEH?" teriakku kaget. Mukaku memerah layaknya buah tomat segar.

Nobita hanya memandangku dengan wajah bingung, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Ta... Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tidak santai.

Nobita menaruh jarinya di dagu guna berfikir, "Tadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"I... Iya... Tadi kau bi... Bilang su... Su... Suka?" ucapku terbata-bata.

"Ooh.. Itu? Iya... Aku suka padamu, Dekisugi!" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lebar, "ah... Rumahku ke arah sini... Aku duluan, ya~ sampai besok, Dekisugi!" teriak Nobita sembari berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan muka merah.

"A... Apa maksudnya tadi itu?"

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**TUBERKOLIS *PLAK***

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**Selamat malam semuanyaaa~ xDDD**

**Entah kenapa, ya... Saya itu lagi addicted banget bikin DekiNobi.. :D**

**Mohon bantuannya, yaaa~ :3**

**Ehm.. Mind to review? :D**


End file.
